Dyskusja użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu
Dyskusja Z... Voltem Raczej nie. Zależy czy chodzi o ludzi czy pokemony:) To nie wiem :/ Raczej nie:( zgubiłem blok z komiksem:( Mira21 Alicja ma Smoka Brylantu, ona wygra. TAK JAKOŚ WYSZŁO! :< Miką44 A oglądałaś? Jak tak to ILE serii? I czy xros, bo ona najważniejsze. I może jako rywal Mikayli? Będziesz trenerką. Chyba, że wolisz być Przyjacielem, możesz być juniorką roxy (koordynatorka) eh.. mira juz jest :/ trochę cię nie było ;O a danych nie mów, tylko nie powtarzaj digi ;OO moze rywalka/ przyjaciel roxy? !!JAPOŃSKIE NAZWY!! tailmon ja chce mieć :/ jest na mojej liście ;) Zanim zdecydujesz zobacz all profile i ich dyskusje, bo tam są "zamówienia" (max. 6) nie gorączkuje XD spox :) wiki, a nie wolisz być oryginalna? Masz grę, więc stać cię na to :) gdyby każdy robił anime o tej samej fabule (w tym wypadku digimon) byłoby nudno!! Nie wolisz uczestniczyć w czyimś zamiast robić własną wersję??? 1) heh spoko :) Wystarczy wymyślić fabułę POSTACI, digi same przyjdą xd Znajdziesz coś :) Możesz coś czego TU nie ma np. losowanie pokemona To jak? Chcesz wystąpić??? to możesz wtedy jako drugoplanowi.. Bo 3 głównych, 3 rywali, 3 przyjaciół i potrzebuję rywala/przyjaciela roxy.. (koordynator jeśli rywal) roxy będzie miała (napisała mi) ALE CHCESZ RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY???????????????? OMG ZOBACZ DYSKUSJE POSTACI I POSTACIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! ok zrób postać Tagiru jest łowcą Robisz? Plooose Wytnij, wklej i gumka będzie usuwała tło http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mika444/Anim%C3%A9_Digimon/Wiktoria nie usunę.. Mogę przejąć prawo autorskie do postaci? mogę wystąpić w opku? A czy mogę mieć siostrę? Bo mam pomysł na rozdział ;) PS. Jestem rywalką, mogę mieć 2 smoki? Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif A jak? PokeGirl Hejka, co tam u cb? :3 PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 13:10, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Hue, hue! xD No to szalej z tym painterem. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) To będę Championem. xD Ale na serio mogę? 83 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:34, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Yaay! :D To... Podać dane, albo coś?... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:00, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, przepraszam, że tak długo. :/ Typ Mieszany, ok? :3 Poki: Serperior ♂, Espeon ♂, Lucario ♂, Sprity: Plik:VSNatalie.png, Plik:PokeGirl sprite mini.png i Plik:Lider 6CN.png. Imię to Natalie. ;p 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 06:39, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Jestem w twoich najlepszych przyjaciołach? :D Oj, chyba nie zasługuję jednak. <:3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Myślę o tym od pewnego czasu, ale... Ja nie mam niestety na to czasu, jak na razie. :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:01, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Juhu! :D Ale, mogę zamiast startera dać Poka, z którym najczęściej spędzam czas? <83 (Nie jest legendarny! ;D) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:56, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D Idę uzupełnić info! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:59, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Całkiem niezłe te szkice. A widziałaś to? -> http://behindtg.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4xie5i (zakładam, że znasz angielski ;3) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:24, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Tak, tak! Tylko to trochę u mnie trwa! xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:32, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wyrżnęłam fikołka ze śmiechu! xDDD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:37, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem. xP Sądziłam, że to będzie faktycznie jak Random Doom, więc... To by trochę namieszało. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:44, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... No nie wiem. Chyba jednak zrezygnuję, albo wymyślę jakąś inną bohaterkę. Trochę to mi miesza w historii... A ona jest częścią czegoś większego i wolałabym tego jakoś nie zmieniać. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:49, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) To nie wiem. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:07, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki! Mam rozwiązanie, mam rozwiązanie! :D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:59, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, ale nie wiem, czy dobre. Ekhem, ekhem! Można powiedzieć, że ty sobie podróżujesz, masz 13, 14 lat ile tam chciałaś xD), ja jestem trochę starszą twoją kumpelą, która też podróżuje po regionie (czasami w czasie podróży natrafiamy na siebie), tylko, że ja jestem tak jakby w czasie wakacji, albo coś takiego i postanowiłam znów sobie trochę po podróżować, ale bez łapania poków. Tak sobie, czasami wezmę udział w pokazach, czasami sobie z kimś powalczę, czasami trochę po podróżuję z tobą. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:11, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jaki tam geniusz. xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:13, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Może trzymajmy się serialu "Wiki i jej wersja Random Doom". xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:16, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, ja już muszę kończyć. Sprawdzian z francuskiego mam jutro i muszę się jeszcze trochę pouczyć. :B 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:22, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Nom. :3 Bo ja być duża gimnazjalistka! Ja chodzić do 1 gimnazjum. Ugabuga! xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:31, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) JABU Mogę się zapisać do Anime jak Główna Postać? Będę postacią 250px, i Trenerem A Starterem moim będzie Budew -> Roselia -> Roserade 1 złapany pokemon - Turtwig -> Grotle -> Torterra 2 złapany pokemon - Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape 3 złapany pokemon - Starly -> Staravia -> Staraptor 4 złapany pokemon - Gible -> Gabite -> Garchomp 5 złapany pokemon - Snover -> Abomasnow . Jeśli się zgadasz, to czy mogę sam zrobić Postać? Selene Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)]]Plik:491mini.gif Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif ' Roxy^^ 1 pytanie moge do opowiadania?? 2 z kad brac smoki?? 3. kim mam byc?? 4.Jak bede potrzebowala pomocy pomozesz?? 5.czy postacie moga byc obojetne chodzi mi czy z obojetnie z jakiego anime?? zrob siebie we wspomnieniach!! teraz!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zrob siebie we wspomnieniach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PiPikachu =3 Dzięki, ale teraz jeszcze info o pokach we Wspomnieniach. EeveeMaster Jula Imię: Anabefh. Płeć: Chyba jasne. Obrazek: 300px Reszta to już se pomyśle, a ile można stworzeń? Pegaz - Aria Plik:Aria.jpg Robi się Yousz Masz farta Mogę zrobić anime o smokach? Wiki, WIki, WIki, przecież ty zawsze jesteś główną postacią w moim anime (manga się nie liczy) Pewnie, że tak, wspólne może? Spoko, to ja zacznę. 123Pika321 Czemu nie :) Z miłą chęcią, i zapraszam do Anime ^^ Aha, ja jestem Monika, mam trzynaście lat i pochodzę ze Wrocławia. Lubię Pokemony, a najbardziej Pikachu i Cyndaquila, czasem tworzę komiksy Pokemon i nie tylko. Lubię pisać Anime. Jestem całkiem miła, lecz czasem mogę się wydrzeć i moje znajome już nie chcą mnie znać :D Mam trzy zwierzęta, przedtem więcej, a są nimi: Pies Nela, żółw Filip oraz świnka morska Pepe :) Nie :/ Dopiszesz się do Anime? Pliska, nawet jako główny bohater Na początek dwa które mają po 6 ataków, lecz potem złapiesz o wiele więcej ;) Mogą być shiny, a muszą być z Kanto i Johto ;) Ewentualnie jeszcze z Hoenn, ale wtedy twoja postać musi być z tamtego regionu :) Sama uzupełnij ;) ---- No dobrze by było. Elo, Elo companero 11:22, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Co Oshawott? Aaaaaaaaaa. Elo, Elo companero 11:29, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale imię dla Snivy... Rose!Elo, Elo companero 11:32, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) NIe zgapiam, postać w moich anime ma tak na imię!Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Nieważne. Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Racja Elo, Elo companero 11:39, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale ty czy ja? Elo, Elo companero 11:51, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Elo, Elo companero 11:57, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja zrobię siebie, potem ty siebie i wszyscy happy. Elo, Elo companero 12:08, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja jusz. Odpisz w podróży jak możesz. Elo, Elo companero 12:12, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Aha... To już to może popoprawiaj, bo ja nadal nie jażę o co ci biega. Elo, Elo companero 12:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, ale opis se robisz sama. Elo, Elo companero 12:34, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jusz. Elo, Elo companero 12:47, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Hej zapisz się na moje forum http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php bardzo mi zależy -Wikcio4 Chamionem nie ale możesz być jednym z elitarnej czwórki ... tylko daj sprite i typ jakim będziesz chciała dysponować -Wikcio4 Jak chcesz to jeszcze możesz mi anpisac jak chcesz żeby wyglądały twoje poki połączonie jakich 2 poków? Nie muszą być one typu smoka ja moge zmnic a jak chcesz to możesz sama zrobić swoje pokemony ... ale jak chcesz robić to już całą linie ewolucji ...-Wikcio4 Musisz mieć minimalnie 3 pokemony Tylko wiesz że wszystkie muszą być z regionu Aliis? Tylko 1 ! -Wikcio4 Prosze :D Mam robić jakiegoś pokemona smoka teraz? Jak tak to napiszjakie poki mam zmieszać chyba ża mam sam myśleć :D -Wikcio4 No pewnei ale jak chcesz 1 to już muszisz całą linie ewolucyjną (nie twórz starterów ) a do aktualizacji dodam nawet że to ty storzyłaś ... może nawet na Chempiona awansujesz i będzie ich 2 :< -Wikcio4 Ty specjalnie piszesz z tyloma błędami ortograficznymi?-Wikcio4 Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Wikcio4 10:37, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się ? Jak tak przeczytaj zasasdy i stwórz profil Może odpiszesz w podróży? 123ViVa123 17:51, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Mówiłam, słynę z przeróbek. Niewielka przeróbka, ale jakaś tu jest. 123ViVa123 17:55, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie widzę, że ma zielone oczy. : ) 123ViVa123 19:43, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? 123ViVa123 14:13, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Jusz ; ). Chcesz się zpisać do mojego anime (Unova) ? 123ViVa123 19:04, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Nienawidze śliwek! XD 123ViVa123 19:16, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Sory nie chciało mi się wpisywać pod Julą. Hmm...Możesz być Iris, albo wyglądać jak ona co ją będzie denerwować X3 123ViVa123 09:21, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie. 123ViVa123 09:23, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Ale ty musisz mi odpisać w PMD 123ViVa123 09:24, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Jusz 123ViVa123 09:33, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Jousz 123ViVa123 09:41, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Georgia już jest, jak możesz to zmień trochę obrazek i będzie dobrze. 123ViVa123 10:16, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) He, he :D Pomocniczka 11:22, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) W sumie... Czemu nie? :) Hm, mi to obojętnie. Może być na przykład Sinnon, tylko mam prośbę: będę pochodziła z Kanto i gdy się spotkamy będę miała dwa Pokemony, Bulbasaura i Abrę, zgoda? Dobra, i skoro to wspólne Anime to też będę robiła niektóre odcinki, ok? Np. ty 1, ja 2, ty 3, ja 4 i tak dalej, chyba że wolisz inaczej. Wspólnie ustalamy :D Pomocniczka 11:32, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Robi się ;) Pomocniczka 12:08, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Już, zrobione. Ty jesteś Wiktoria "Wiki" Victini, a ja jestem Wiktoria "Ryśka" Zukimo :D Pomocniczka 12:17, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) He, he :D Ryśka to ksywka, PS: Kiedy 1 odcinek? I jeszcze jedno pytanko: ja też będę kilka mogła zrobić chyba, nie? Ok, chcę zadebiutować w 2 odcinku więc go zrobię :) Pomocniczka 12:27, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki napisz jeszcze raz co nnapisałaś na mej dyskusji ponieważ nie przeczytałem tego bo nie potrafiłem znaleźć-Wikcio4 17:04, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Ja teraz też :D Pomocniczka 18:52, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) He, he. Jak chcesz ja mogę zrobić, i zmienię tam u siebie że debiutuję w 1 odcinku, ok? Tam chyba Jabudex napisał że pojawi się w 2 odcinku w którym walczy ze mną, więc może ty zrobisz ten 2? Słuchaj, jak chcesz zrobić 1 odcinek to OK, ja mogę zaczekać. Co wolisz? Pomocniczka 19:02, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, czyli robię? Problem jest tylko w tym, że zaraz skończę, ale tyle ile będę mogła tyle postaram się zrobić ;) Pomocniczka 19:05, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam kawałek, ale muszę już lecieć. Zobacz sobie jak Ci się podoba, kawałek odcinka napisany. Prośba: nie pisz odcinka, chyba że chcesz wnieść jakieś poprawki. Wiesz, nastawiłam się na to, że ja go napiszę ;) Mam nadzieję, że nieźle się zapowiada. Ja lecę, cześć :) Pomocniczka 19:32, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Oki, dokończyłam 1 odcinek zobacz sobie, mam nadzieję że się podoba. Zrobisz 2 odcinek? Pomocniczka 14:57, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:42, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 18:56, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 19:07, maj 29, 2012 (UTC)